Toshiro's Death
by story magic
Summary: During a fight with a hollow, something happens to Momo that requires drastic measures to fix. Can Toshiro be strong enough to fix things/
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Bleach or the characters, i just own the story line.

CHAPTER 1:  
Staring at Momo, I couldn't believe that she had been run through with the tail of the Hollow but then it had dissolved into dust. "Momo?" calling her name I thought she hadn't heard me but then she turned around and I thought I would collapse, and not from the blood from my forehead. Her eyes were completely black with yellow irises glowing with malice.

"Oh hello Shirou-chan," hearing her call me that dreaded nickname I just winced at the venom dripping from her voice. Gripping my sword tighter I rose from my kneeling position so that my sword was pointing at Momo.

"What did you do Hollow?" staring at the thing in Momo's body I searched around for anyone else coming and in a way was relived to find that no one was around or even noticing the fight. Momo and I had gone to visit Granny but had found that she had been killed by a hollow so without even thinking we both started fighting. The fight till now was a blur of rage and when I had finally calmed down enough to think I had had to watch as Momo was run through with the tail of the hollow.

"Oh nothing special, I have just transferred my spirit energy into her body so that we are one," at that comment the hollow laughed and I felt rage start to build in my again and I only just noticed Hyourinmaru yelling at me to calm down. As the thing in Momo stopped laughing it poised Momo's sword so that it was pointing straight at me. For what felt like hours we just stared at each other but it was the hollow that charged first and I realised that I couldn't kill Momo, I just couldn't bring myself to see her impaled on Hyourinmaru again. So dropping my sword I felt Hyourinmaru argue but I also felt that he understood and was showing me a single option to save Momo. And that was when I felt the sword pass straight threw me until it passed straight through until it reached the other side. "Ha, and you call yourself a captain and you can't even bring yourself to…" that was when the hollow seemed to notice that I wasn't letting it pull the sword out. Holding firmly with one hand I looked up into Momo's eyes that had become that of a hollow and saw it change slightly to her eyes.

"I am sorry Momo, I know you can see everything but I just can't do it," bowing my head I started to pool my fading spirit energy into the palm of hand. Soon the hollow noticed that I was doing something and tried to pull away but I holding her hand and all the hollow could do was move the sword up and down, causing blood to soak my shihakusho.

"Stop it now you stupid soul reaper!" at the final attempt to pull the sword free blood started to flow from my mouth but I continued to focus on my spirit energy until I knew that everything was gathered in the palm of my hand.

"And now it ends," placing my hand onto Momo's chest I pushed my spirit energy into her unit it connected with the hollow's and with that I spoke the command I was after. "Purify," and with that final push of my spirit energy, my body went limb against the sword that was now being held by its true owner.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or the characters, just this story line.

CHAPTER 2:  
Blinking my eyes several times I nearly forgot where I was until I felt the familiar grip of Tobiume in my hand but something felt different. Looking down I saw blood cacking on my skin but that no surprise so I kept looking at I thought I would vomit. His body limb against my sword was my best friend for life, my little Shirou. "Shirou… Chan," pulling Tobiume from Toshiro I lowered him down so that his head rested in my lap. Pressing my face against his chest I heard his heart beating slowly, becoming slower by the second. Stroking his hair away from his face it looked like he was sleeping and I wanted desperately for him to open his eyes and yell at me. "Come on Shirou, this isn't funny," feeling tears run down my face I looked around for Hyourinmaru, the one thing that would tell me he was still alive but then movement caught my attention. Looking down Shirou's usual teal eyes stared up at me faintly.

"Why are you crying?" at the strain on his voice I felt everything inside me start to shatter. This was my fault and I had no way to save him.

"I am so sorry," leaning my head down over his I felt the tears falling down my face in waves.

"Don't be…" as he started to cough up blood I just didn't know what to do. I had never been a part of Squad 4 and I had never been good at healing kidou and now Toshiro was dying.

"Don't speak, I will get you to Squad 4, just hold tight whilst…" at his hand on my wrist I stopped and saw that his eyes had cleared as if he knew that this was the end. Shaking my head I started to scoop him into my arms but he shook his head which gained him more blood from my mouth.

"Don't… Momo, I want… to spend… time with you," lowering him down again I stared at his eyes and thought of all the times that those eyes that had gained him the reputation of a cold hearted boy when all he wanted was to be accepted. "Momo… please don't… plan yourself, this wasn't… your fault… I knew what… I was doing… it was my job," as he started coughing again I noticed his use of the word "was".

"No, you aren't leaving me Toshiro!" shouting down at him I couldn't believe that he smiled.

"You… finally called me… by my name," and with that I felt the last of his raitsu slip away but he continued to smile until his entire body went cold and limb. Realising what this meant I started shaking and knew I should take him back to the Seireitei but my entire body didn't want to move. The one person that I thought would stay with me forever was dead at in my arms and it was my entire fault. So I did the one thing I could do, I screamed, letting my spirit energy fly all the way to the Seireitei so that someone would come and find me, to tell me what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Bleach or these characters, just this story line.

CHAPTER 3:  
Standing on the side-lines I watched as Squad 4 cleaned up the mess left from the fight between the hollow and the two soul reapers. Thinking back to last night I thought the tears I was holding in would start to rain down my face.

 _Last night:_  
Running through the Rukon district I couldn't stop my imagination from going wild, Momo never sent her spirit energy wild so something must have gone wrong. As we started to grow nearer to Momo's spirit energy I soon recognised the area we were headed to. It was the place that I had found the Captain all those years ago. Stopping for a minute I sent the few members of the squad that I had brought with me to go and make sure that no hollows were nearby and if they found any they knew what do. Continuing on I soon reached Momo and I felt like collapsing. Momo was kneeling on the ground, the worst of her injuries seemed to be small scratches and bruises but what caught my attention was the unmoving form of the Captain. "Momo, what happened?" stepping forward her head shot up and I stopped, her eyes were completely blood shot and she seemed to be straining to keep herself awake.

"It's all my fault, all of it is my fault," by the sound in her voice I knew that she had been crying and screaming so much that it caused her to look the way she did. Stepping forward I slowly unwrapped Momo's arms from around the Captain's still body and that was when I noticed how unmoving and unnaturally cold he was. Ignoring Hitsugaya I slowly lay Momo down on the ground, soothing back her hair until she started to relax.

"Now, can you tell me what happened?" speaking only in a whisper as she explained everything that had happened from when her and Toshiro had come to visit their Grandma to now, when Momo was completely drained of energy and Toshiro of life. Nodding I rested my hands over her eyes and the moment I felt her drift off to sleep I moved towards the Captain's body. "Oh Captain."

 _Now:_  
"Lieutenant?" blinking my eyes I saw that Hanataro was standing before me, a look of worry evident on his face.

"Yes sorry, what is it 3rd seat Yamada?" running my hand through my hair I noticed the sweat that was running down his face and remembered that he was the one in charge of cleaning up the Captain and ensuring that Momo was well.

"Oh… I just thought you would like to know that Lieutenant Hinamori is awake," nodding at him I was gone in an instant.

Standing behind Momo I watched as she slowly ran her hand over Toshiro's. Not daring to move my eyes locked onto the Captain's unmoving face and colourless cheeks. Breathing deeply I stepped forward and rested my hand on Momo's shoulder. She instantly pulled her hand back and turned her head to me. "Oh Rangiku, it's just you," seeing her let out a breath I began to feel worried for her. Bags were evident under her eyes which still seemed blood shot like she had been crying. Pulling up a chair I sat down next to Momo and looked at her closely.

"Are you alright, you really should be resting," seeing her turn her eyes away from me I thought she would start crying.

"I will rest after…" not needing her to explain I knew exactly what she was talking about. It took at least 24 hours after a soul reaper died for him to dissolve into spirit energy and Momo wanted to stay with Toshiro till the very end.

"Where is he, let me see him!" hearing the voice of someone I didn't expect to see I turned around just to see Karin Kursosaki burst through the doors, her black settling around her face and making her seem like a wild girl.

"Karin," at that she saw me and recognised the form lying behind me. She didn't say anything and soon all of us were in tears and grieving for the Captain that Momo and I didn't even question why she was here.

Later, just as the sun was starting to set was when it started to happen. It started with his sword; Hyourinmaru vanished into light blue lights and I started to hold my breath as the Captain's body started to disappear. Standing there Momo and Karin started talking rapid fire, telling the body that we would never forget him and would forever try to make him proud but I couldn't find the words to say anything. When only his shoulders and above remained I felt like I had a thousand things to say but I had no time so I said the one thing I could. "Goodbye Captain," and then he was gone. It was official; Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10 was dead.


	4. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Bleach or the characters, just this story line, please enjoy.

EPILOGUE: 5 years later  
"Karin!" turning around my old friends from high school were waving at me. I had recently started collage and hadn't seen them since graduation but today wasn't the day I wanted to hang with them. When they finally caught up with me I had to force a smile onto my face.

"Hey guys, what's up?" tucking the lose strand of hair behind my ear I started thinking of excuses as to make them leave.

"Wanna come play a game with us?" nearly losing my smile I just shook my head.

"Sorry guys, I already have plans for this afternoon but I'll call you up on that game another time," turning around I head in the direction of the hill where I had first talked properly with the youngest Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads of the Soul Society. It had been 5 years since Toshiro had died and every year I came to the spot on the hill where he said he had the best view of the sky. Sitting in the very spot he had been I looked out as the sun began setting. "Hey Toshiro, another years gone by, I've started collage and am study to be a soccer coach. Ichigo and Rukia have finally started dating and Yuzu has decided to stay at home until Ichigo and I move out," continuing to talk into the wind the sun soon dipped below the horizon. "So Toshiro, in advance, if I stop coming every year its cause I am moving on, that doesn't mean I'm forgetting you, never but I need to stop missing out on things because I can't stop thinking about you, so, see ya," picking up my bag I turned away but as I did snow started to fall. Looking up I smiled to myself and started running home, ready to live my life looking forward.


End file.
